


Better Brighter

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anxiety, Bad Cooking, Budding Love, Canon Rewrite, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Insecurity, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Instability, Nurses & Nursing, Relationship Discussions, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: Nanami gets sick, and Tsumiki takes care of her. Unsurprisingly, both of them struggle in dealing with their feelings for one another, and especially with how Tsumiki feels about herself.
(Written for the DR Secret Santa 2016.)
(It's also part of a dr3 rewrite, not that it's terribly obvious. :'D)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serahne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/gifts).



> It's technically in the same verse as the "Until we may fall in love" series but you really can't tell at this point in time. I feel like I should add it to that series, but since it's largely different and separate from the events in that one thus far, I also think it'd be a little too awkward to include. Maybe if the Nanami-based story gets added. But only time will tell.
> 
> For now, it's just Nanamiki for my exchangee at the secret santa. I've recently become enamored with it and it is a good pairing, yup yup, especially in this verse with an inevitably tragic end. But y'all don't need to know thaaaaat. :D
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (If nothing else, I swear the series will not be made up of 90% gift fics because I feel like that's weird.)

“I’m really glad you could make it, Mikan-chan.”

“I-I’m sorry—I meant to get here sooner, but..! But the...the...”

She just about started crying as Koizumi gripped her hands with a pained hiss of sympathy. Tsumiki shuddered as Koizumi squeezed and rubbed her reddened hands, though they only throbbed more from her actions. Koizumi-san was punishing her for taking too long, then. That’s fine. That’s fine! It’s _her_ fault for being so slow when Nanami-san was—!

“Of all the times for Chiaki-chan to get sick...” Koizumi murmured, sighing with a shake of her head. “And of course that guy had to call _us_ instead of taking care of her himself... But it’s not like I can really blame him considering _his_ health...”

“K-Komaeda-san...has a weak immune system...” Tsumiki mumbled, sniffling as she did. “A-And his apartment’s on the other side of campus... I-It could’ve turned out badly if he...um...”

“It’s for the best that it’s us,” Koizumi says, nodding and squeezing her hands as she did. She soon gave Tsumiki a warm smile, adding, “Besides if there’s anyone I’d want taking care of us when we’re sick, it’s you, Mikan-chan.”

Tsumiki flinched, but soon smiled back, however weakly and hesitantly.

“T-Thank you... Koizumi-san...”

_But... If there’s anyone who should be taking care of Nanami-san..._ She couldn’t help but think, eyes narrowing just a little as Koizumi turned away, and urged her on ahead. _It should definitely, definitely be me._

* * *

Nanami’s room was a mess; one that had Koizumi wrinkling her nose in disgust at all the scattered snack bags and game cases. There seemed to have been an attempt at tidying up, considering the neatly tied up plastic bags for trash and semi-organized shelves. It seemed that either the attempt only went halfway, or later messiness undid that bit of progress.

“Chiaki-chan,” Koizumi called, groaning as she flickered on the light. “It’s Koizumi. Mikan-chan’s here too. Komaeda contacted us, so we’re... We’re coming in.”

“S-Sorry to be a bother!!” Tsumiki squealed, clinging to the back of Koizumi’s uniform as she followed the other inside. Her eyes dart around fearfully, both to take in the environment—and for any health risks aside from the obvious tripping hazards. “Um... Um...!!”

_This is Nanami-san’s room...!!_

Suddenly, she heard Koizumi sigh.

“Oh, _Chiaki-chan_...”

Tsumiki clung closer so that she wouldn’t trip as she hurriedly peered past her to Nanami-san. Nanami-san who, while cuddled up in bed, breathing heavily with a flushed face and perhaps even a case of delirium—looked _so **vulnerable**_.

Tsumiki swallowed, feeling her own face warm, especially as those teary, dark pink eyes wandered over to meet her own. And the smile Nanami-san managed to give her could’ve turned her already wobbly legs to gelatin. If not for her tight death grip on Koizumi’s blazer, she definitely would’ve tripped over herself by now.

She was tempted to at this moment. Maybe just as a show of solidarity—Nanami-san didn’t _have_ to be the only one that looked so vulnerable right now...

“Tsumiki-san,” Nanami says, raspy but friendly. “Koizumi-san, ah... G-Good morning, I think...”

“It’s almost noon,” Koizumi corrected her with a pained smile. “Sheesh, I thought that maybe Komaeda was being dramatic earlier, but you really do look terrible...”

“Komaeda-kun...” Nanami blinked once and then her face scrunched up like it hurt to think. “He’s... Komaeda-kun’s alright now, right?”

“Why wouldn’t he be?”

“He...um. Yesterday, he got a fever, I think... So I had to help him get to his place... He said he just overheated, and complained about him getting me sick...” Nanami trailed off, coughing as she did.

“So this is Komaeda’s fault, then,” Koizumi said, unimpressed and just a little annoyed albeit resigned. “That’s not a surprise. I can’t get too angry at him for getting sick—but still, jeez, boys really need to take better care of themselves...”

“If Nanami-san had a healthier diet, her immune system would probably be better,” Tsumiki hummed as she once again looked around. “Just snacking is no good, Nanami-san, you need meals too...”

“Thankfully, I brought ingredients to make porridge with!” Koizumi chirped, upbeat and cheerful. She quickly turned to Tsumiki, expectant but reassuring. “I’ll leave the rest to you, Mikan-chan.”

“E-Eh?! Me?! B-But, but...!” Tsumiki was back to sniffling as she stammered, only stopping because Koizumi patted the top of her head. There were more reassurances, more encouragements and insistence, but they all blurred together in Koizumi-san’s kind voice. She was crying anyway, as pitiful and pathetic as it was, and... And...

There was a rustle. A gentle hand had wrapped around her own and squeezed. It wasn’t like when Koizumi had been gripping her hands earlier. It was too careful to hurt and—it was clammy. Unbelievably clammy.

“Oh, _Nanami-san_ ,” Tsumiki breathed, turning from Koizumi to fixate entirely on her bedridden patient. “Y-You really mustn’t push yourself! Please, lie back down!!”

“Eh... But...” Nanami wouldn’t let go of her hand, even as she rubbed at her temple with a wince. Tsumiki, while squeezing her hand back, didn’t hesitate in pushing her back down. Slipping out of Nanami’s sweaty grip, she couldn’t help but giggle at Nanami’s blinking up at her with wide, doe-like, dazed dark pinks. “Tsu...miki-san...”

Tsumiki shushed her. “Relax, Nanami-san... It hurts to think and focus, right? You have to take it easy... You _must_ take it easy...”

“Mm...” Nanami groans, but her long, pretty pink eyelashes start to flutter. “I...” She yawns. “I guess...”

Tsumiki eagerly nods along, all the softer and more coaxing as she tugs the blanket up, tucking Nanami in. “Relax... Relax...”

Giddily, her hand skirted over Nanami’s. It would’ve been brief, but she couldn’t help but stroke her fingers along the tense lines of those pale knuckles.

“See? You’re doing great, Mikan-chan.” _Oh, Koizumi-san._ “You really shouldn’t doubt yourself.”

“Oh...” Idly, Tsumiki just nods. “Yes, I suppose...”

“I’ll be in the kitchen,” Koizumi goes on, even though she couldn’t care less. “Just holler if you need me, alright?”

“Yes, of course.”

Koizumi couldn’t have headed for the kitchen sooner. Though now, Tsumiki was wondering if she should’ve sent her out for extra ingredients—just in case, just for Nanami’s sake.

_But then Koizumi-san might get sick, too..._ She thought, gaze drifting towards the window. There was a heavy breeze—she can still clearly remember the chill, but it is not the only reason she shivers for moment. Fidgety, Tsumiki chews on her lower lip. _Saionji-san would be displeased—would she let me care for Koizumi-san? Ah, I don’t think she would..._

What a disappointing thought. _But._ A smile still pulled across her lips as a soft little subconscious murmur drew her attention.

_Regardless, I’ll definitely take care of_ you _, Nanami-san. Definitely. **Definitely**..._

Nanami slept so _peacefully_.

* * *

It’s almost shamefully that she thinks Koizumi’s porridge is quite good. It’s close to perfect, in fact, which she can’t help but quietly mumble. Koizumi’s pleased smile and the way she thanks her despite having not done anything—it’s...more than a little embarrassing.

Koizumi-san is a remarkably kind person. She’s so pleasant sometimes that it’s hard to take.

Nanami-san is not that different from Koizumi-san in her kindness and compassion—except that she is. She’s...a little more significant that Koizumi is. It’s difficult to explain. But she’s beyond undeserving regardless, of both Nanami-san and Koizumi-san.

Saionji-san should’ve been there to put her in her place.

But Saionji-san absolutely hated the cold. She wouldn’t have come, even with Koizumi-san’s coaxing.

It couldn’t be helped, really.

~~She’s a little happy at that.~~

“Oh, Chiaki-chan, you don’t have to...”

“My headache’s gone down, I think, so it’s fine... I can sit up now...”

“Just don’t push yourself, alright?”

“Hmm.” Nanami’s cheeks puffed out, looking all the rosier due to the fever. “Tsumiki-san said the same thing.”

“W-Well,” Tsumiki can’t help but say. “It... It is good advice to give...even when coming from someone like me...”

“Don’t talk like that,” Nanami griped, a little grumpily. “Both you and Komaeda-kun—you really need to stop _talking about yourselves_ like that.”

Tsumiki lets out a weak, weak little laugh of exasperation. Koizumi’s own smile strains just a bit.

“I don’t really understand,” Nanami goes on. “Komaeda-kun... Tsumiki-san... Neither of you are...bad people at all... I think...”

_Nanami-san really doesn’t understand._ Tsumiki’s stare averts. _She’s a very good person._

“Chiaki-chan,” Koizumi says and she dips the spoon into the porridge, filling it up and gently blowing away the steam before offering. “You should eat. Let me know if this is too hot, alright?”

Nanami does let herself be fed, even as she swallows more than she chews. She strokes her throat as it goes down, making Tsumiki perk up.

“Koizumi-san...” she can’t help but speak up. “Maybe...you should add crushed ice to it... It might, ah, make things easier on Nanami-san...”

“Oh, that’s true,” Koizumi answered. She pressed the back of her hand to the cooling pad attached to Nanami’s forehead. “It’ll probably help your fever go down, huh, Chiaki-chan?”

“I...guess...”

Tsumiki flinched a little as Koizumi thoughtlessly brushed some of the hair from Nanami’s face. Her pathetic smile twitched as Koizumi gave Nanami a kind smile before standing up with the tray and heading off. Koizumi brushed past her as she did, and it sent the hairs on her arm standing straight up.

“Tsumiki-san...”

Tsumiki immediately perked up, alert and attentive in spite of the heaviness in the air.

“Oh... Yes, Nanami-san? Is, um, something wrong?”

“Erm... That expression...” Nanami mumbled, fingers pressing against her cooling pad, perhaps to keep it from falling. Or maybe something else. “I should...be asking what’s wrong...I think.”

“Oh, no,” Tsumiki laughs feebly, waving her hand. “For someone like Nanami-san to worry about a stupid person like me—!”

Nanami’s cheeks puffed again.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that, Tsumiki-san.”

“B-But I can’t _help_ it, you know?” Tsumiki stammers, forcing her smile wider and her laughing it off harder. “It, um, can’t be helped. This is how things are. I... I understand that...! I-It’s a little difficult, but I understand it! T-That’s why I... At times like this... I really should be...”

“I don’t think you’re stupid,” Nanami said, still grumpy and almost stubbornly. “You scored really well on the last exam and according to Sonia-san, your English is really good...”

“Haha... N-Nanami-san, you paid attention to that...? What a surprise...”

It _is_ a surprise. She didn’t think _anyone_ would draw notice to such things, unless they were looking for something to tease, but...

_...But Nanami-san isn’t that kind of person..._

_...Nanami-san doesn’t like it when I trip..._

_...Nanami-san doesn’t like it when I cry..._

_...Nanami-san doesn’t like it when I talk about myself like..._

_...Nanami-san...doesn’t smile a lot... **but she smiles at me**..._

And of course, she has a lot of feelings about that.

“Of course I noticed,” Nanami muttered, and maybe, just maybe, that feverish blush deepens. “Tsumiki-san is...my very important classmate.”

_Nanami-san is just that kind of person._

Tsumiki’s small, pitiful smile twitches.

“Nanami-san is very important as well,” she replies, simply and matter-of-factly. “So, don’t worry so much, and just let me take good care of you, alright?”

“I...” Nanami hesitated, didn’t she? “A... Alright.”

Nanami settled back under the covers, nestled against the pillow with a sigh. She still looked a little tense.

She tensed up even more as Tsumiki drew closer, as Tsumiki leaned in and pressed her forehead to Nanami’s own.

“You’re still so warm,” Tsumiki notes, almost wistfully but with a fond, half-lidded gaze so close to Nanami’s widened doe eyes.

She doesn’t pull away. She should, but she doesn’t.

“But you’ve always been such a warm person, Nanami-san.”

She should pull away. She doesn’t.

“You’ve always been so warm—for both better and worse.”

She can’t help the helpless giggle that bursts from her lips. Finally, finally, she distances herself, running frenzied, harsh fingers through her hair, uncaring of the strands carelessly yanked out from the motions.

“Compared to Nanami-san, I’m really...!” She stops, taking in a deep, greedy breath. “I-I... I’m... I shouldn’t think anymore... I-I should just focus on caring for Nanami-san. I’m sorry, Nanami-san. I’ll do better from now on. I-I promise.”

Nanami frowns at her. Nanami’s breathing is a little heavy.

“Tsumiki-san...”

**_Nanami-san looks to be at a loss for words._ **

Good. She shouldn’t be expending her energy.

“Please rest, Nanami-san. Koizumi-san will return, and... It’ll be okay. I’ll take care of you. You’ll get better. I promise.”

Nanami’s frown deepened.

Feebly, Tsumiki giggled.

“Please don’t look at me like that.”

_If you don’t want me to feel worthless—don’t give me a look that provokes such worthless feelings._

* * *

“I’ll leave the rest to you, Mikan-chan?”

“Of course.”

“I’m sorry I can’t stay longer. It’s just—Hiyoko-chan has nightmares sometimes. And it’s calmed down a lot so I can make it back.”

“I understand. Saionji-san’s health is important, too.”

“Y...Yes...”

“Nanami-san’s fever has gone down a lot. I think she’ll be better in the morning,” Tsumiki takes a deep breath. “But, um, I’m staying behind just in case. So you should...return to Saionji-san, Koizumi-san.”

Koizumi nods one last time, and then wraps her arms around Tsumiki’s bony, unpleasant shoulders. She flinches. Koizumi-san is warm, and Tsumiki recognizes the scent of her shampoo. Other girls have wrapped their arms around her shoulders—but there was always a heaviness there that wasn’t present in Koizumi-san’s quick embrace.

So quick, that Tsumiki’s fingers were still twitching and aching long after Koizumi had pulled away, wished her well, and shut the door behind her. She almost fell to her knees. Instead, she stumbled back into Nanami’s room.

She tripped and landed painfully on her front, and, of course, Nanami just murmured incoherently in her sleep. Pathetic. How _pathetic_.

 Nanami-san looked so peaceful. She wanted to crawl into that bed and lay beside her, or, _press close_ up against her since there wasn’t much room but—Nanami-san would _definitely_ find that unpleasant, wouldn’t she?

_...Nanami-san..._

Tsumiki pushed herself up, sniffling.

_What am I supposed to do...?_

“I-I really am nothing compared to you...”

Nanami shifted, rolling onto her side with a loud snore.

It was so endearing that she couldn’t help but smile even as she felt her eyes sting. She kept on smiling even as the sight before her blurred and the tears wouldn’t stop falling even as she kept wiping them away. She hiccuped as she giggled, and only once did she burst into a sob.

And yet, Nanami slept on so peacefully.

At some point, Nanami did shift again, dangling her arm over the side of her bed. She was drooling onto her pillow.

_How messy._

Tsumiki crawled forward. She seated herself, back against the bedside. Breathing, with eyes fluttering shut, she rested against Nanami’s arm. It was warm.

_How **disgusting**._

* * *

Tsumiki awoke to warmth. A warm, worn blanket had been wrapped around her, decorated in the cute pink and purple polka dots that Nanami really seemed to favor. Tsumiki, of course, was blushing—but those thoughts were put on hold when she realized that something was _burning_.

“N-Na... _NANAMI-SAN_?!”

She somehow hadn’t tripped in getting tangled up in the blanket. She just threw it off, evaded all the trash and miscellaneous items strewn about so that she wouldn’t trip, and slid into the kitchen.

There was smoke everywhere. Nanami was coughing, covering her face with the edge of a frilly apron.

Tsumiki practically shoved every single window open, and without thinking, she reached out and grabbed Nanami’s arm.

“Tsu...” Nanami managed just as the door was open and Tsumiki pulled her outside. She took in deep breaths of the fresh air, shivering a bit from the cold, and Tsumiki watched her warily. Soon, Nanami turned back to her, rosy-faced and looking a bit embarrassed. “Um... I...tried to cook.”

Tsumiki just nods.

“It, uh, didn’t turn out so well, I think...” Nanami dropped into mumble. “Even though I thought I was following Cooking Mama pretty well...”

“Nanami-san, you really shouldn’t play a game while cooking,” Tsumiki said simply. Nanami seemed to slump, her frown deepening.

“Maybe that...was the problem... I... I hope my Gamer Girl’s okay.”

“Are _you_ okay, Nanami-san?”

“Oh...” Nanami perked up, and she nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

Tsumiki sighed. “Then that’s all that matters.”

Nanami didn’t say anything. She just kept on staring back, lips parted and eyes a little wider than usual.

After a while, just like that, Tsumiki got flustered, her eyes welling up with tears.

“D-Did I say something wrong, Nanami-san?!” she exclaimed before bursting into a sob. “I-I’m so sorry! I was just stupidly behaving without thinking—!”

“No!” Nanami took her shoulders abruptly, so forceful and startling that Tsumiki flinched and stayed tense even as Nanami’s tone and grip softened. “No... No, uh... I was just...awestruck by how cool you were...”

“Eh...? Cool?” She...couldn’t make sense of that at all, and she couldn’t help but nervously laugh. “A-Are you sure that’s the word for it?”

“I...think so...” Nanami pulled back, rubbing at her arm as she did. “Um... So about what I was doing... I should probably explain...”

“You said you were cooking, Nanami-san,” Tsumiki said, giggling. Then she flinched again. “N-Not to imply anything! I-I was just saying!”

“I...wanted to cook you breakfast, Tsumiki-san,” Nanami just sighed. “I... I thought I’d make eggs with the stove... But I’ve never cooked eggs before...except in the microwave after adding it to instant ramen... But I messed up. I really failed, I think. I’m sorry, Tsumiki-san.”

_That can’t be right. That...really **can’t** be right..._

“You wanted to cook breakfast for _me_?”

“Yeah,” Nanami says, nodding. “But I messed up. I’m really, really... Uh. Tsumiki-san...?”

Tears were running down Tsumiki’s face with abandon. Her nose might’ve been running too, causing her to sniffle loudly.

“Tsu... Tsumiki-san...” Nanami starts, clearly worried and hesitating on how to comfort her. But then, for better or worse, Tsumiki wailed.

“I-I’ll...! I’LL EAT IT...!!”

“Eh?” Nanami was a little confused, but still mostly concerned. “But, Tsumiki-san, it’s burnt...?”

**_“I’LL STILL EAT IT!!!”_ **

* * *

Once the smoke had cleared, Nanami decidedly didn’t make her eat the eggs that looked little more than charcoal. Instead, she cleaned the area and tried again. The second attempt faired far better, even though they were a little runny, but Tsumiki gobbled it up like she’d been starved.

“Um, please be careful, Tsumiki-san,” Nanami said. “It’d...be bad if you choked, I think.”

Tsumiki tearfully nodded several times and swallowed down her latest mouthful. She still had to dab at her eyes with the napkin, breath still hitching as she stammered out, “N...Nanami-san... T-Thank you so much... T-They’re... They’re s-so good...!”

She blew her nose, and despite everything, Nanami smiled back at her.

“I’m glad. I...really wanted to make it up to you after you cared for me last night...”

“T-That’s unnecessary!” Tsumiki gasped and she wept anew. “B-But I still appreciate it so _much_...!!”

Nanami’s smile faltered just a little.

“I also...” She sounded more serious, with her lowered tone and averted gaze. “I also heard that cooking for someone racked up a lot of points.”

“Eh? Points?” She didn’t understand it. It must’ve been a game term. Tsumiki couldn’t help but laugh. “For what?”

“For...” Nanami gestured. “Y’know... _Scoring_.”

“Scoring? Eh, Nanami-san, were you playing me...?”

Her thoughts started going in multiple places at once.

_No, no—Nanami-san wouldn’t do that—but it’s what makes the most sense— **but Nanami-san** —!!_

“No!” Nanami exclaimed, and just like that, the thoughts stilled as Tsumiki just blinked dumbly back at her. “I just wanted to impress you, Tsumiki-san!”

“Impress?” she repeated, tilting her head in confusion. “Eh, I don’t...understand... S-Sorry.”

“I thought this would make you _happy_ ,” Nanami said, almost desperately.

Worthlessly, Tsumiki wanted to cry all over again.

“It does,” she replied, breath hitching. “It does! I-I’m—I’m _very_ happy, Nanami-san. T...Thank you...”

I’m...glad then, I think.” Nanami nods but there’s that uncertainty and hesitation still present. She’s blushing. Her cheeks are so pink and Tsumiki’s fingers are _aching_ to pinch them. Tsumiki swallowed, but Nanami just went on. “Um... I don’t think I really know enough to say the best possible thing... The truth is... I’m...really bad at some things.”

“O-Oh?”

“Like...making my friends see themselves the way I see them... Making people care about themselves the way I care for them...” Nanami fumbled with her fingers. “With Komaeda-kun, I really struggle.”

_What does Komaeda-san have to do with anything?_

She’s...a little annoyed. But Tsumiki just helplessly laughs all the same.

“Most people struggle with Komaeda-san.”

Nanami didn’t look all that comforted. She nodded, but she didn’t look comforted at all.

Tsumiki almost wanted to stab herself with her fork. But that wouldn’t make things better—it just would make them worse. But if it did, if Nanami wanted that, she’d do it in a heartbeat.

Then, suddenly, Nanami’s hands _smacked_ against the table’s surface.

“I don’t think that’s right! It’s too—extreme! It’s way too extreme!”

Tsumiki jumped, and she would have fled _but_ —she would have run **_but_** —Nanami’s eyes were glimmering. Nanami-san’s eyes looked almost wet.

“I... I...” Nanami shook her head firmly and forced her way forward, “I... Tsumiki-san, you’re very important to me. You know that, right?”

“Right,” Tsumiki answered blankly.

_Because we’re classmates._

“You’re **_very_** important to me,” Nanami repeated, with more emotion.

“Yes.” Tsumiki nodded. Then, she smiles. “Um... I...believe you.”

_Because you’re kind._

“You’re not just important to me, I think, you’re very important in general, Tsumiki-san,” Nanami seemed to be stammering a bit. “That’s... That’s what I think.”

_You’re such a kind person._

“Okay.”

_I don’t understand it—but I really appreciate it._

“Thank you for the food, Nanami-san.”

Nanami blushed, perking up, and she returned her smile. “It’s nothing, Tsumiki-san. I’m glad you liked it.”

She fiddled with the edge of her apron, going on. “Um, I can try and make you better things, if you like...”

 “Ah, but since you’re feeling better, you should be more focused on yourself, right?” Tsumiki asks cheerfully. “You do seem to be feeling a lot better—I’m so glad...!”

“Yeah, because of Tsumiki-san,” Nanami mumbled. Twirling her hair around her finger, looking a little sheepish, Nanami smiles at her beautifully. “Thank you for that.”

The world should have just shattered to bits then and there for a smile like that.

**_I don’t understand you at all, Nanami-san._ **

“I...It’s nothing...”

She’s still smiling. Time should be stuttering, at least, but it’s still dragging itself along sluggishly. _Why_?

“S-Should I get going?” Tsumiki asks, stumbling on the first word because of course she does. Her grip is tight enough to break chopsticks. “I... I’d hate to be a bother, so... M-Maybe I should??”

“Oh, no,” Nanami simply shook her head. “It’s still really cold outside, isn’t it? You can stay a little longer if you’d like, Tsumiki-san. I don’t mind at all.”

“I...wouldn’t want to impose...”

“You wouldn’t be,” Nanami said quickly. “You wouldn’t impose or be a bother at all, I think.”

Tsumiki’s smile strained even more. “Still...”

“I want you to stay.”

It’s unforgivable that the world didn’t at least still then and there as Tsumiki blinked back dumbly. Nanami only seemed to waver a little.

“...Okay. If you insist, Nanami-san.”

The way Nanami brightened up, the way her eyes lit up—if time couldn’t stutter for that, then her heart would for sure.

“I bought some new games recently,” Nanami started babbling, eyes sparkling and pinker with excitement. “They’re a lot of fun! I haven’t done the co-op mode yet, but I’ve heard some great things! Let’s do our best, Tsumiki-san!”

“E-Eh, I... I usually just end up holding you back, Nanami-san...” Tsumiki pointed out feebly, but Nanami was already taking her hand. “W-Wait! At least let me clean up first! You should probably take off your apron, too!”

“Oh, right...” Nanami pulled back to let her do so. As Tsumiki took her dishes and utensils to the sink, Nanami fumbled with the poorly done bow on her back. Somehow, she yanked the strings free and the apron came sliding off. Nanami went on, even though it was more like she was mumbling to herself. “I should...probably text Koizumi-san and tell her I’m okay now, I think... Also Komaeda-kun... I must’ve worried him...”

“Ah, yes, that’s a good idea,” Tsumiki said, squeezing the soap bottle a little too hard to get it on the sponge. She quickly set to work, forcing cheer in her tone as she did. “You and Komaeda-san really look out for each other, don’t you? That’s... That’s nice. He can be troublesome, but... Nanami-san’s good at handling troublesome...”

“Um... I guess...” Nanami sounded almost uncertain. “Hey, Tsumiki-san...?”

“Yes, Nanami-san?”

“You know that I...don’t really care if you’re not too good at the game we play, right? As long as we’re together, I’m happy—I really am.” Nanami hung up the apron, straightening it with a firm yank. “So please don’t worry about such things.”

Tsumiki glanced back. It took a moment, but Nanami returned her stare with a smile. She immediately looked away, embarrassed. Her reflection in the plate looked wavering and watery, but she just dried it off and stacked it with a clack.

“Um...” She hesitates for only a little while. “Thank you, Nanami-san.”

“Mm, it’s nothing.”

For a moment, Tsumiki couldn’t help but believe her.

The game was a lot of fun, but of course, that wasn’t what she enjoyed most. No, it was definitely Nanami herself, playfully bumping shoulders with her, with warm smiles and hums. She wanted to kiss her. She really, really wanted to kiss her.

She didn’t, thankfully, but—she did return Nanami’s smiles, and she did laugh along, and...

It’s strange. Nanami-san never looked brighter.


End file.
